bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kraven Jäger
(Quincy) |birthplace = |birthday = Unknown |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6'5" |weight = 234 lbs |blood type = O |affiliation = Unknown |team = None |profession = |partner = None |epithet = None |base of operations = None specified |education = |relatives = Unknown |signature skill = Epithet Ability Absorption/Redirection |spirit weapon = Reishi Trident |roleplay debut = Unknown |series debut = Unknown |english = |japanese = Unknown }} :"...he who hath brought sin to heaven, and doom to all of mankind..." Blankslate Kraven Jäger (クラブン ッジャー, Kurabun Jjaa) is an old and powerful Quincy, who has the unique ability to absorb the Soul fragments of Yhwach that have been given to key individuals, namely the Sternritter, and use them for his own means. He currently acts as a bounty hunter and mercenary, performing dangerous and underhanded jobs for powerful crime lords. Appearance Kraven is a rather tall man of immense muscular build, despite his seasoned appearance. His most notable feature upon first glance is his deep blue/violet hair, which is paired alongside streaks of white hair on his sideburns and moustache, complementing his full gruff beard. His attire normally consists of a specialized blue vest with light blue lines, black military pants and boots, and a large, dark blue trenchcoat over it all. Personality History Powers and Abilities Quincy Abilities Sklaveri Mastery The Quincy art of stealing and assimilation is Kraven's most notable and dangerous talent. Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave") allows a powerful enough Quincy to not only assimilate Reishi from inanimate objects, but from living Spiritual beings, Shinigami or otherwise. A truly terrifying power, Sklaveri mercilessly rips the skin and bones from his targets and breaks them down into Reishi particles for Kraven to absorb, but while most Quincy use this technique to fuel their Vollstandig power, Kraven uses the power in a much more malicious way. Not only can he fuel his base powers with this, but Kraven can break the spiritual particles of a living being down and manipulate their movements as a sort of telekinesis. For instance, should an attack be heading for him, he can immediately break down the body of a Shinigami or Hollow near him and reform them directly in the attack's path. More so than that, this ability is capable of the same capacity as Giselle Gewelle's "The Zombie" ability, but is far more sinister, as Kraven's Sklaveri keeps the target's consciousness and nerves in tact both when they are broken down and then reformed. In a sense, Kraven kills his target by breaking them down and then brings them back to life in order to carry out whatever task he needs them for, and they feel every bit of it. *'Yōkai Shadow Manipulation': This is Kraven's most used and recognized power. The Yōkai are dark Spiritual beings that lack the drives of Shinigami and power of Hollows, and thus they are easily susceptible to Kraven's Sklaveri. Because of their dark makeup, they are broken primarily down into shadows and are stronger during the night. Their primary purpose is to seek out targets of interest to Kraven and notify him of their location. The uses and possibilities of this power are virtually limitless, as Kraven can reform the more nimble and corrupt bodies of the Yōkai into a wide assortment of shapes. The most common application of this power is to cover the streets of whatever city he is inside of with the broken down forms of thousands of Yōkai, using tar-like properties to trap his targets in their tracks. He can direct the shadows out towards his enemies in the form of howling tendrils that ensnare or impale them, and even form them into weapons such as ground-blades. *'Kidō Nullification': While this is a talent that many Quincy are capable of doing, none can perform it quite as well as Kraven can. Sklaveri involves using an intricate field of vicious Reishi particles that steal the energy that composes their targets, and with a large enough field, this same method can be used to break down the energy that makes up the various offensive and non-offensive Kidō spells that are employed by Shinigami. Using Bakudō spells on Kraven proves to be useless, as he typically maintains a Sklaveri "field" around him at all times, and even if he doesn't before the spell is released, he can generate one on a whim and break the sealing spell down into Reishi for him to use later. This also applies to Hadō spells as way, and to a much deadlier degree, as Kraven's field can break down the energy composing them and form them into offensive Reishi particles that he can redirect towards the original spell-caster. Spirit Weapon Durchdringend Gott Streik (ダークドリンジェンド ゴット ストリーク, Daakudorinjendo Gotto Sutoriiku; German for "Piercing God Strike") is the name of Kraven's spirit weapon, which takes the form of an ornate combat trident. A dark blue in colour, it is a spear with three prongs at the tip; uniquely for Kraven's variation, the middle prong is larger and bulkier than the two adjacent. The staff is designed to appear sectioned, similar to a Sansetsukon (三節棍, Three Sectional Staff), albeit with additional sections. Each section has a design as carefully crafted as the prongs, similar to jewelry, with the center possesssing a sphere; is it this section that Kraven grips when wielding the trident as a staff.True to the design, it can split at will, connected by bonds of reishi instead of chains, giving it amazing extension power. At the base of the trident is a sharp, pointed blade, which Kraven can use as a weapon as well, in particular for surprise strikes from victims expecting the prongs. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Kraven is capable of firing dark blue Heilig Pfeil from the three prongs of his Trident. Each of these arrows are powerful enough to blow through an Espada-level Arrancar's Hierro defenses. Quincy: Vollständig Quincy: Vollständig (滅却師完聖体 (クインシー・フォルシュテンディッヒ), Kuinshī Forushutendihhi; German for "Quincy: Complete", Japanese for "Monk of Destruction: Complete Holy Form"), its name is Gadreel (Heb. גדר האל gader ha-el, lit. "wall of God"). Trivia *His theme, as according to the author, is "Stand for Something" by Skindred. *His appearance, and primary inspiration, is based off of Kraven the Hunter, a famous villain in The Amazing Spider-Man comic book series. *According to Zanpakuto-Leader, Kraven is meant to fill the purpose of an "Anti-Yhwach" like character, and therefore both wears and uses an inverted Wandenreich cross emblem on his forehead and on certain things relating to his cause. This is meant to symbolize the difference between Yhwach and Kraven in a manner that reflects the conflict between Jesus Christ and the "Anti-Christ" in Catholic Religion. Quote(s) Category:Fanon Canon Category:Extinction